Rude Awakening
by Nidonemo
Summary: Asheronsdream might be gone, but the Linkshellhouse adventures don't stop there. Welcome to TeaStation!


"Rude Awakening"

By Nidonemo

-In the middle of a blossoming field in La Theine Plateau-

Nido is a baby just learning how to walk, Reiswind is playfully chasing Nido, who waddles laughing through the field, Reiswind close behind him.

Reiswind: "I'm gonna get ya! I'm gonna get ya!"

-In the snowy field of Xarcabard-

Nido is a toddler. He and Samanosuke are building a snowrarab. Nido pats down the snow on the snowrarab's lower body and then reaches down for the coal. Samanosuke lifts him up and helps him put the coal eyes in.

Samanosuke: Good job! Now we need the nose!

-In a Moghouse in Windurst-

Nido is a small child. He, Reiswind and Samanosuke are drinking hot chocomilk in front of the fire. Samanosuke is reading out of a storybook, and Nido is seated on Reiswind's lap.

Samanosuke: ...and then all the happy little rarabs did a dance around the moon, which shone brightly in the sky...

Suddenly Nido is struck on the head by something hard. The happy dream world fades away and is replaced by the sounds of angry squawking and rustling.

"Oh wow look at this stuff..."

"This is some weird shit!"

"BWAAAAARK! BWARK BWARK!"

Nido: What the fuck...

:Nido sits up and rubs his head to find Evilphox and Nemrott going through his unpacked boxes, his belongings are scattered around his room.:

Nido: What the FUCK are you two doing in here? Get out of my stuff this INSTANT!

Evilphox: Oh shit, he woke up.

Nemrott: Pfft fuck him, look at _this!_

:Nemrott picks up an Ice Staff and holds it in the air, the Ice Orb at the tip shimmers in the morning sunlight filtering through Nido's window.:

Nido: You put that away NOW! That was a gift from a very dear friend of mine!

Evilphox: Like who? Your mother?

:The two Tarutaru laugh and resume looking through Nido's unpacked boxes. Nido looks over to a corner and sees Mr. Sprinkles locked in a cage. Nido's eyes flash red and suddenly the room became very dark. Mr. Sprinkles stopped squawking and hid his head behind his blue wings.:

(Hallway)

:Evilphox and Nemrott are hurled out of Nido's room and smash into the wall in the hallway, leaving two Tarutaru-sized dents in the wall. They get up and start running, Nido flies out of his room, his eyes glowing blood-red.:

Evilphox: He's insane!

Nemrott: He's a fucking _demon!_

:Nido clapped his hands and a dark orb of energy started forming between them.:

Nido: _Krad seigrene morf eht shtped fo lleh..._

:Evilphox and Nemrott flee around a corner and the dark energy fades from Nido's hands.:

Nido: Dammit...

:A Mithra dressed in full Redmage Artifact Armor walks by and a Tarutaru pokes his head around the corner.:

Wynbert: Come on Shotie let's _GO!_ We need to go to Sky NOW!

Shotie: I'm coming! I'm coming!

Nido: But Shotie! I thought we were going to go lead an attack on Ifrit, tie him up with water rope, and drag him through the streets of Windurst today!

Shotie: Ohhh I'm sorry Nido, I completely forgot!

Nido: Oh...

Shotie: Umm, here! I bought these fresh at the market today!

:Shotie reveals a box of Kombu Onigiri:

Nido: You think you can buy me off with FOOD? My good Mithra, I have my dignity!

Shotie: ...

Nido: ...

Shotie: ...

Nido: ...

Shotie: ...

:Nido takes the box:

Nido: Go have fun...

Shotie: Ohhh thank youuuu! I _knew_ you'd understand!

:Shotie gives him a kiss on the forehead.:

Wynbert: **SHOTIE!**

Shotie: **I'M _COMING_ DAMMIT!** I promise I'll take you tomorrow Nido! I gotta go! Byeeees!

:The Mithra waves goodbye and runs off around the corner. Nido sighs and takes the box into his room and sets it on his bed. Mr. Sprinkles hops up on the bed and looks at the Onigiri:

Mr. Sprinkles: Bwarrk?

Nido: Yes you may have one.

Mr. Sprinkles: Bwark!

:Mr. Sprinkles grabs an Onigiri with his beak and takes it over to his nest. Nido looks around the room.:

Nido: Ugh what a mess...

:A Mithra in an Omina Yukata and Martial Slacks walks by Nido's room, stops, comes back and knocks on Nido's door.:

Chihiru: Nido are you okay?

Nido: Oh, hi Chihiru, come on in.

:Chihiru enters the room and looks around:

Chihiru: Oh my, what happened? Are you hurt?

Nido: Oh no, um...it's nothing. I'm not hurt...just...angry.

Chihiru: Here let me help.

:Chihiru bends down to pick up a picture frame that has fallen to the floor:

Nido: Oh! No, it's okay, you really don't...

Chihiru: ...you really miss her don't you?

Nido: Huh?

:Chihiru turns the picture frame around and reveals a picture of Nido on Reiswind's shoulders, they are both laughing:

Nido: ...

:Nido takes the picture frame from Chihiru and places it on the nightstand, he then looks around the room and then at Mr. Sprinkles who is happily eating his Onigiri:

Nido: You know what, I'll clean this mess up later, thanks for offering to help.

:Chihiru smiles and bows and leaves the room, Nido sighs and follows her out the door, closing it behind him. Mr. Sprinkles abandons his Onigiri and follows Nido via his Rooster door.:

(Living Room)

:Rikyiko is sitting on the couch tuning his Maple Harp, Donutchef is reading "Beasts Weekly" next to him. Rikyiko looks up as Nido passes by:

Rikyiko: Oii! Nii-san! How are you?

Nido: Uhh hi...I'm okay...heya Donut.

:Donutchef looks up from his magazine, smiles and nods, then goes back to reading:

-**BAM-CRASH-BWOM**bwomb bwomb bwomb bwomb bwombwombwombwomb...-

:A Male Hume races by, a terrified look in his eyes:

Solana: EVIL! _EVIL_ ELVAAN! BAD! _VERY_ BAD!

:He zooms into the hallway, races into his room and slams the door. Nido, Rikyiko and Donutchef look to the hallway, then at each other, then Rikyiko points in the direction of the foyer.:

Rikyiko: SHADE!

:Nido and Donutchef look and see a tall, dark Elvaan, who's eyes are glowing with an evil light. He holds a rusty scythe. The Elvaan looks around the room, staring at each one of the Tarutarus, and then his gaze lands on Nido. Suddenly Mr. Sprinkles pops out from behind Nido, races in front of him and fluffs up his feathers and lets out a low growl, the Shade looks down and his eyes flash. Mr. Sprinkles is petrified.:

Mr. Sprinkles: Bwaarrk!

:Rikyiko races up and picks up the petrified Rooster, Nido narrows his eyes at the Shade.:

Nido: What the hell are _you_ doing in here?

Shade: Are YOU Nido?

Nido: Yeah I am. What do you want?

:The Shade gives an evil laugh and raises his scythe:

Shade: The Shadow Lord sends his warmest regards! **_HAH!_**

:The Shade brings down the rusty scythe, but Nido dodges to the right and the scythe smashes into the floor. Nido jumps up and lands on the Shade's shoulders:

Shade: _WHAT?_

:In a fluid movement, Nido unsheathes his Poison Dagger and puts it to the Shade's throat:

Nido: Tell him I said "Hi".

:Nido rips his dagger through the Shade's throat and the Shade's head falls to the floor. Nido hops off the headless body as it falls to the floor and vanishes. The Shade's head turns itself around and faces Nido, eyes flashing.:

Shade: _GAHHHHHH! CURSE YOUUUUUUU! CURSE YOUUUUU!_

Nido: Don't you people ever just give up?

Shade: Noooo! We **NEVER** give up! **NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!**

:Nido looks at Rikyiko and Donutchef, then looks at the Shade's head which still rambles on, and then to the big garden window. A smile forms on Nido's face.:

Nido: Hey guys? Ever wonder how _Soccer_ was invented?

:Rikyiko, Donutchef and Mr. Sprinkles' eyes widen and they all smile, the Shade abruptly stops screaming.:

Shade: Uhhhh! Wait! I just remembered! We _DO_ give up! Yeah! Yeah we do!

:Nido takes a few steps back and then starts running towards the Shade's head, he gives it a good solid punt and the Shade's head goes sailing into the air, smashing through the window and then into the sky until it is no more than a twinkling.:

:Rikyiko raises his hands into the air, dropping Mr. Sprinkles on the floor:

Rikyiko: _**GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**_

Mr. Sprinkles: Bwaak...

Rikyiko: Whoops! Sorry!

:Nido picks up the petrified Rooster and softly puts a hand on his chest, a white light shines and then covers the Rooster's body, Mr. Sprinkles relaxes and is able to move again. Nido puts him on his head and looks over to Donutchef:

Nido: Hey Donut, when he gets back, tell Wynbert to shut the damn door when he leaves the house. He's letting in all the riffraff.

Donutchef: Uhh sure...

Nido: I'm going back to bed...but I must admit that did brighten up my morning in an odd way...

:Nido smiles and heads back to his room:

-END-


End file.
